<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The PlayBoy by Komori18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692143">The PlayBoy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komori18/pseuds/Komori18'>Komori18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Diabolik Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anime, F/M, Fanfiction, Original Character(s), Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komori18/pseuds/Komori18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, you’re being stubborn? That only makes you more interesting~<br/>Laito Sakamaki, well known for being two-faced, manipulative, and an asshole<br/>Mina knew this after witnessing him breaking girl's hearts after another<br/>but what will happen when Laito starts paying attention to her<br/>will she be his next victim?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakamaki Laito &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The PlayBoy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this story was inspired by "Vegas Girl" by Conor Maynard </p><p>Helloooo~ and welcome to Diabolik Lovers: "Play"Boy in this story my character mina can be harsh and will have moments Insulting him in her head if you don't like that I suggest not reading this fanfic </p><p>WARNING: there will be swearing. a lot of it actually. and in this story, Mina and Yui are childhood friends and Laito might be out of character just a little </p><p>that's all I wanted to say I hope you will enjoy reading whatever this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a regular day at school with the girls fangirling about the Sakamaki's and the boys fanboying over my older sister like a goddess which is creepy in my opinion due to the fact my sister is already married to someone. But what I hate the most is Laito Sakamaki. He's in my opinion a playboy. He goes through girl after girl like he won the lottery or something I let out a sigh when I heard a chuckle. I look up to see the horn dog himself talking to the girls surrounding him. 

 being a dumbass I kept looking at him and I guess he noticed someone staring at him so I saw him raise his head and turns his eyes towards me with a look of curiosity in them (FUCK) was all that popped into my head just when things could get worse he winked at me (god, I want to fucking vomit.right.now) I immediately broke eye contact and sped up my walking speed </p><p> And Bam! I bumped into someone causing me to drop my binder with my school stuff in it (...Shit) before I could pick up my binder “excuse me!”  I heard someone say I look up to see a girl with brown hair, hazelnut eyes and it’s wearing the uniform in an inappropriate way to the point I can see her cleavage (she must’ve done that for Laito’s sake. god what is wrong with the girls in this goddamn school?!) “Yeah” I said “watch your going next time. You would have ruined my hair!. (Really I just-) “oh and stop looking at my man he doesn’t belong to you” (is this chick for real?!) </p><p>As I looked at that girl My rage couldn’t stay settled anymore. I open my mouth and say “ that’s it I had enough, That Laito guy over there” I said while pointing at him “He gives zero fucks about you all he’s gonna do is use you and push you to the side and move onto another girl and do the same to her. Also, he doesn’t know what love is; he's saying “I love you” with no meaning behind it. talk about pathetic” I said while crossing my arms and rolling my eyes  </p><p>“Y-you take that back” the brown-haired girl said “Nope, I’m not going to” I said back to her “why?” She asked “because I only stated the truth that’s all” that’s when the brown-haired girl fell down onto her knees and started crying like a little kid that didn’t get their way. In her tears she said Laito...it can’t….be true. you love me, don’t you? She said while turning to Laito all Laito did was stare at her with a smirk on his face (is this fucker enjoying this?) the brown hair girl then continued her crying </p><p> I let out a sigh, grabbing my binder, and started making my leave when I got stopped by a voice “Hey!” I turned around to see another girl. This time they had the urban red hair that hit their shoulders and they were wearing shorts underneath their uniform “yes?” I said “Dude, apologize to her,” they said while pointing at the girl. With a blank look on my face I said: “it’s not my problem, it’s your problem” and with that I walk off not knowing what I just did. </p><p>I managed to make it to class in time despite the issue I had earlier. classes went well by the time I got out of school I headed towards the back parking lot I see the Sakamaki’s in my view (there probably waiting for someone) I thought to myself I then stood on my tiptoes to see if my brother arrived yet we have a gig today so I’m hoping he’s not late I like to get there early before people show up I got off my tiptoes and let out a sigh “Nfu~ what are you sighing about Bunny-chan~? I froze. </p><p> (No I-it can’t be) I slowly turned around to see Laito Sakamaki standing in front of me oh no, did I say too much?! No, I should stand my ground) I looked up at Laito and asked “do you need to speak with me? Laito smiled at me and said “say Bunny-Chan would mind going on a date with me?” (This mother—) Laito! </p><p>I turned my head to see Reiji staring at us but his attention wasn’t towards me but towards Laito “Laito, leave the girl alone and come over here” “not until I get an answer from Bunny-Chan” (is this guy for real?! that’s it time to crush his dreams…)</p><p>  “No” I said “huh, Bunny-Chan what did you just say?” “I said No and also quit calling bunny-Chan” a look of shock appear on Laito’s face (god I want to take a picture so bad right now) “alright, now you got your answer come over here Laito” said Reiji </p><p>Laito turned his head towards Reiji with an annoyed look on his face (god, I must’ve annoyed him that bad.) that’s when I heard a car horn I turned my head to see my brother in mom’s car and then the car door open and I see Jake and Ryan “Mina come over her!” Said Jake I immediately ran over to them and got inside in the back with them and jake closed the door and Erik started the car and off we went </p><p> Two weeks later~ </p><p> I just got done with a gig with my brothers and Jake. I ended up telling them what happened with Laito and what they had to say is “Woah, Erik is right. you are brutally honest with your words sometimes.” Said Jake while he packed his things “I am?” I said confused “yeah you totally are” “hm” I said while shrugging my shoulders </p><p>“anyways, guys is it okay I go up and wait for you that way? or do you need me to stay here and help?” “No, you don’t need to Mina. You go on ahead” Erik said while he packed his stuff as well “okay thanks” as I made my way up to the stairs and made it outside I sat down on the steps of the quizible club and started waiting for the others</p><p>As I watched the people walking by while I waited I heard a familiar voice “Ayato, can we wait till we get home?” “Oi! No talking back” “but Ayato-“ “no buts” “now now~ Ayato-Kun we can share her once we get home~ (oh god not him again I was able to not bump into him at school but I’m about to right now-huh no it can’t be) I then see a blonde girl with sherbet pink eyes wearing the school uniform</p><p>   (it really is her) without thinking I got up from the stairs and adjusted my dress I walked over towards her “Yuka-Chan? The girl then turned her head towards me “Mina? Is that you?”  “Yup it’s me” Yui then hugged me “Mina, you don’t how much I missed you” “I missed you too silly goose” I said while hugging her back</p><p> That’s when I heard someone clearing their throat I looked up to see The triplets staring at me with Curiosity but the ones I wasn’t happy to see are Laito and Kanato, that guy crept and scared the living shit out of me seeing/witnessing his outbursts in classes made me want to run out of the room but for now, he’s calm I guess.</p><p> as for Ayato he doesn’t really bother me at all I think he’s an okay dude overall sorry can’t help it. I’m still attracted to guys but I see them more as friends more than anything— “Bunny-Chan, I missed you~” said Laito (No you didn’t dude) I turned my head towards Laito and said “no you don’t you’re just saying that. And I thought I told you to quit calling me bunny-Chan!” “But Mina-Chan it really suits you” (suits me my ass)  </p><p> that’s when the anger started to boil I let out a sigh  “That’s it Laito, get.it.in.your.head! I’m not and will never be interested in you!  “Oh, you’re being stubborn? That only makes you more interesting~ (god, I want to vomit...) </p><p>“Laito I-“  “Hey! Mina!” I turned to see my brothers Erik, Ryan, and their friend Jake. Waiting for me “okay I’ll be right there guys”  I turned towards Yui and said “see you at school Yui, oh and Laito.“Do anything to Yui or else I’m kicking you downstairs” I then walked off to meet up with the guys. </p><p> </p><p> The next day~ </p><p> I just arrived at school with the guys we talked about practicing in the school’s many music rooms during break period and even better the school just for today there allowing everyone to wear casual wear and I’m pumped for when this day comes that means I don’t need to wear that stuffy uniform today and wear something comfier I’m wearing a romper with fishnet stockings along wearing my fav choker, my charm bracelet, and a pair of combat boots </p><p>as I walked with them we made it to the middle of the hallway and we separate ways I managed to get it to history class by the time the bell rang I’m already in my seat ready to get this class over with that’s when I see in corner of my eye I see Laito and yui walking in by the time they sat down the teacher walked in</p><p>“Alright, class. today we are going to do a group project so please two people per group” the class gets out of their seats and starts looking for partners. I looked over to see yui by herself so I walked over and said “Hey, Yuka wanna be Partners?” Yui raised her head and answered with “sure Mina” “Okay, I’ll go get a chair.” </p><p>After I came back with a chair I sat down in front of yui as we talked about the history assignment that we’ve been discussing for the past week and also what we are going to do for the project as we talked I felt someone watching us I turn my vision to see is fucking Laito I Immediately broke eye contact and continued talking with yui </p><p> —————————————————————————————————————</p><p> After class I was walking to the music room when I bumped into someone I raised my to see it’s Laito “Ugh, what do you want now?” “Please, go out on a date with me?” “I thought I said no—“ Wham! (Did this fucker really just whammed me against the wall? How strong is he?”) “Now now Bunny-Chan I’m losing my patience here. You say yes or I’m going to—“fine!” “Huh?” “I’ll go on a date with you! Just back up!” As Laito backed away from me I made a run for it  (I can’t believe what I did. what am I going to do?)</p><p> I decided to face the music and go on the date with Laito. after school I had nothing better to do so I waited for Laito after he arrived we went on the date we ended up going to a cafe in the mall he ended up ordering and paying for everything (hm, not bad) and for the majority of the date he stared at me and throwing complements my way saying stuff like “I’m a piece of art that he could stare at all day” or “I’m like an irresistible drink that he can’t get tired of” (okay, gross) and then before I knew it the date ended </p><p>As we exited the mall “say, bunny-Chan. How was that?” “Hm?” I said curiously</p><p>  “Sigh, I’m asking you if you loved the date” “ it was alright” “huh?” “The last one I was on was alright too” “sorry I’m just not into dating guys I see them as friends more than anything” “well this is the first I’ve heard of this” “I don’t usually talk about what’s going on in my head most of the time” “oh really~ say bunny-Chan you’re getting more and more interesting it makes me want to— “Mina?” I turned my head to see Ryan Walking towards us  </p><p>“Mina, I thought you were at home” “did ya get my text message?” I asked “oh right. duh, I did but I didn’t think you would be out this late, and huh?! Why is Laito here with you? I sighed “I was just on a date with him” “you were?” “Yes, I was” Ryan then turns his attention towards Laito “Listen here you perverted freak. Do anything to my sister or I'll kick your ass to the curb!” (Oh god this is not good) Ryan, calm down. He didn’t touch me at all” Ryan then turn his head<br/>
towards me </p><p>“He didn’t?” “Nope, he didn’t. All we did was talk” “is this true?” he asked while turning his head towards Laito “yes it is true Mina-Chan and I was just talking” Ryan then turned his head towards me again and said “come on, let’s go home before mom calls us” “okay” I said<br/>
“Wait, Mina-Chan” I stopped and turned around to face Laito “yeah?” “Do you want to go on another date with me?” (Reallydude?!) “that’s it..dude she’s seeing someone” said Ryan “Huh?” “Sigh, he’s saying the truth. I’m in fact seeing someone. I only went on this date with you so you could get off my back” Laito just stood there while I said it to him “Anyways see you at school. I guess”</p><p>After I was done I turned away from him and walked off with my little brother, Ryan leaving a shocked Laito behind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>